


Mütter und Söhne

by Rodo



Category: Casino Royale (2006), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, Deutsch, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane und M treffen sich zufällig beim Plätzchenbacken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mütter und Söhne

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den [Crossover-Adventskalender](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4933210f0000acc106b007d0) auf [ff.de](http://www.fanfiktion.de). Betagelesen von [sevil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil/pseuds/sevil).

Sarah Jane Smith blickte nervös in die Runde, als sie den Raum betrat. Blankpolierte Metalloberflächen starrten ihr entgegen. Offenbar hatten die Betreiber der Kochschule sich äußerste Mühe gegeben, die Lehrküche so sauber und ordentlich wie möglich zu halten. Nur in den Ecken und an der Tür hatte jemand vorsichtig einen Kranz und ein paar Papiersterne angebracht. Sie schienen jedoch keinen großen Einfluss auf die unweihnachtliche Stimmung der Anwesenden zu haben. Im Gegenteil. Die meisten traten unsicher von einem Bein aufs andere als wollten sie lieber woanders sein. Niemand lächelte, mit Ausnahme des Lehrers natürlich, der das Unbehagen seiner Schüler entweder gekonnt ignorierte oder sich dessen nicht bewusst war.

Es war zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten.

Sarah Jane seufzte und dachte noch einmal an ihren Adoptivsohn Luke, für den es das erste Weihnachten sein würde. Sie tat das hier nur seinetwegen. Vorher hatte sie sich noch nie sonderlich für Weihnachten interessiert, und erst recht nicht fürs Plätzchenbacken. Sie warf einen Blick in das betont fröhliche Gesicht des Lehrers und seufzte innerlich, aber ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig. Unbewusst zog sie ihre Handtasche mit ihrem Schalllippenstift näher an sich heran und ging zu einem Tisch, an dem schon eine miesepetrig dreinblickende Frau mit grauen Haaren stand und sie abschätzig musterte. Sarah Jane musste schlucken. Da nahm sie es doch lieber mit einem Dutzend Daleks klingt auf. Oder auch Sontarans. Alles war besser als dieser höllisch menschliche Kochkurs, der in wenigen Minuten beginnen würde.

„Hallo“, begrüßte sie die strenge Dame gezwungen freundlich. „Sarah Jane Smith.“

Sarah Jane hielt ihr die Hand entgegen, doch die Frau musterte sie nur, als würde sie versuchen zu beurteilen, ob Sarah Jane eine Bedrohung für sie darstellte.

„M“, erwiderte die Frau schließlich trocken.

„Ist das ein Spitzname? Für Emily vielleicht?“, fragte Sarah Jane interessiert.

M verzog keine Miene. „Einfach nur M, wie der Buchstabe.“

Sarah Janes Gesichtsmuskeln versteiften sich so sehr, dass sie nicht mehr glaubte, dass ihr Lächeln auch nur ansatzweise so wirkte als würde sie es ehrlich meinen. „Und warum sind Sie hier?“, fragte sie, ohne dass sie es wirklich wissen wollte. Sie war eben Reporterin, und Fragen waren für sie fast ein Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit. „Ich habe einen Sohn und wollte mir dieses Weihnachten wirklich Mühe geben“, fügte sie hinzu. „Er ist schließlich noch ein Kind.“

Der strenge Zug um Ms Mund verstärkte sich noch, und Sarah Jane spürte instinktiv, dass diese Frau fast alles in ihrem Leben todernst meinte. „Ich habe auch einen Sohn. Ich fürchte er ist manchmal etwas schwierig; mir jedenfalls bereitet er immer wieder Probleme. Wenn sie doch wenigstens manchmal auf ihre Eltern hören würden, nicht wahr?“

„Das brauchen Sie mir nicht zu sagen. Mein Luke ist ein wunderbarer Junge, aber ich wünschte manchmal, er würde sich nicht ständig in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Ich fürchte das hat er von mir. Ich bin schließlich auch nicht unbedingt vorsichtig, auch wenn ich es natürlich besser wissen sollte.“ Sarah Jane seufzte. „Er ist so intelligent, und ich weiß, dass er auf sich selber aufpassen kann, aber ich habe trotzdem immer Angst, dass ihm etwas passiert.“

M schien jetzt beinahe zu lächeln. „James ist auch nicht gerade vorsichtig. Außerdem weiß er einfach nicht wann es besser ist sich zurückzuhalten. Man kann seine Nase schließlich nicht in alles stecken.“

„Oh, ich fürchte da reden Sie mit der falschen. Ich bin Reporterin, und wenn es eins gibt, was ich niemals tun würde, dann ist es aufzugeben wenn es um eine gute Story geht. Schließlich ist das doch die Aufgabe einer guten Journalistin, nicht wahr?“

M lächelte nun wirklich, stellte Sarah Jane verblüfft fest. Es wirkte, als wären ihre Gesichtsmuskeln nicht daran gewöhnt. Doch bevor sie auch nur ein Wort erwidern konnte, klopfte jemand mit einem Löffel gegen eine Schale. „Hallo, meine Damen und Herren. Ich darf Sie herzlich willkommen heißen zu unserem diesjährigen Weihnachtskoch- und Backkurs. Wenn Sie diesen Raum verlassen, können Sie ihrer Familie wunderbare Köstlichkeiten zaubern.“

Und tatsächlich, an diesem Abend ging Sarah Jane mit einer Schale selbstgebackener Kekse nach Hause. Sie war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob das nun tatsächlich „Köstlichkeiten“ waren, aber Luke würden sie gefallen.

Ihr fiel nicht auf, dass M eine Notiz in ihren elektronischen Terminplaner schrieb. _Sarah Jane Smith_, stand dort. _Journalistin. Im Auge behalten._ M sah ihr noch einen Moment nach, als sie um die Ecke bog. Dann überlegte sie, wie sie James dazu bringen könnte, ein paar von ihren eigenen Keksen anzunehmen; er konnte so furchtbar störrisch sein, wenn man versuchte nett zu ihm zu sein.

  
_Ende_


End file.
